A pirates life for me
by ninjas-kill-all
Summary: Naruto was taken and raised by pirates ... good story please read


Chapter 1

The man looked around the dark, abandoned streets of Konoha listening to the distant sounds of war and fighting. He waited till a single dark figure ran past then entered the vacant street, signaling for the others to fallow him. They noiselessly entered and exited the houses taking goods and supplies.

"Captain Yoshi, we need to set up camp so that we can head to the ship tomorrow morning." A voice whispered from behind him. Nodding in agreement he spoke just as softly back to the man.  
"We'll camp at that forest that we saw a while back there"  
The ship mate left to convey the message to the others that also fallowed Yoshi. Supplies in hand the pirates fallowed their captain swiftly like a baby ducklings to their mother duck.  
They entered the "Forest of Death" as the sign indicated.

"We picked the perfect time to raid this town." One sailor said nodding his head in the direction of the noises of the fighting and yelling, a smirk on his face that was lit by the light of the fire.

"Yeah who'd think that right when we come the Kyuubi demon is attacking the village, making it perfect for us to rob." Another said dropping a log into the fire that he had just created. Then sitting down, resting his head on a fallen log. The light from the fire flickered across his features, illuminating his red hair that stuck up in all directions.

"Yeah … lucky …" Captain Yoshi said softly staring into the flickering flames of the fire. Every one in their group of five turned to look as they heard some one approaching swiftly through the forest in there direction.

"Captain Yoshi!!" A boy that was only about nine years old ran into their campground waving his arms franticly.

"Hey Katsu I thought that you were supposed to keep watch." Kidio a man in his late twenties and had dark brown hair that hung down to his shoulders, and a shirt less torso. The boy ignored the man and turned to the captain.

" The fighting is getting closer the Kyuubi demon is coming this way!!!" And to emphasize his point a large crashing noise close to the camp fallowed along with screams.

The crew quickly snatched up their plunders and moved out of the way of the quickly approaching war group. Once they were a safe distance away from the fighting Yoshi silently watched the occurrences of the battle through the foliage of the forest's trees and bushes.

A tall blonde haired man, wearing a long white cloak and a grim look on his face walked on the to the battle field holding a small infant in his arms.

"What's happening?" A soft voice said from behind him. He turned to see Minami, the only female occupant on there ship. She had long black hair that hung down to her waist, a dark green bandana that always covered the top of her head, and equally dark eyes.

"I'm not quite sure…" he said as he switched his attention to the battle and the fourth hokage. "But it sure is …"

"Amazing!" Minami finished for him as they both watched as the forth began to seal the nine tailed demon. The two stood in silence watching the horrific scene before them.

"What do you think their going to do with that baby?" Yoshi wondered out loud, non-interestedly.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Minami said jumping out of the bushes and in pursuit of the man that had just silently taken the child, while the people recovering from their shock. 

"Minami!!" Yoshi called after her, jumping out of the foliage and chasing after her, which was not an easy task because Minami was a very fast runner.

"They might kill that baby! I cant just sit around and do nothing that baby saved all their lives!" Minami said once the captain had caught up to her. Yoshi nodded agreeing but still frowned in disapprovement and ran at her side in silence.

They ran after the man weaving through the dark streets of Konoha, yet also staying far enough behind that the man didn't suspect anything. They reached a run-down, old, grubby building and the two watched as the man looked to make sure that no one was watching the he entered the building.

They entered through the door that hung by one hinge and into the musty cobwebbed assaulted hall ways. A flickering light shown through the darkness acting as a guide for the two pirates.  
"You brought the demon child?" A raspy, old voice inquired from the room with the glowing light.

"Yes now kill him so that I don't have to look at the filthy thing!" The voice from the man they presumed to be the one who had taken the infant from the battle field. Minami worked her way closer, peeking into the room from the old door that had been left a jar she saw two shadowy figures lit by the light of a long waxy candle.

"You also … brought visitors." The man that she guessed to be about in his forties or fifties, and wearing a dark ragged cloak that covered every thing but his face, looked straight into her eyes from where he sat on the floor.

"I What!?!" The tall man with black long hair and equally long beard spun around to face the door way, in his surprise dropping the blond haired child who immediately began to wail.

"You grab the baby, I will take care of them." Yoshi hissed into her ear.  
She nodded and rushed into the room as fast as her legs would allow and snatched up the bawling child and leaving just as fast as she came.

"What the!?!" the stared in confusion for a second staring at the exit, the yelling in rage he chased after the girl that ran off with the demon child, but he was easily stopped by Yoshi.

Minami quickly made it back to camp holding the baby that had started to calm down tightly to her chest, occasionally speaking words of comfort to him. She knew that Yoshi wouldn't take long dealing with them, and would arrive soon.

"Hey your back! So where did you and Yoshi go for so long?" One of the men hinted slyly with a grin on his face.

Minami ignored Tajomi, he being the most annoying ship mate there was, and instead looking through her stuff till she found a thin blanket and the wrapped the youngster in the cloth, just as Yoshi ran into camp.

"What's with the baby?" Mokoto the red head who was still resting by the fire asked looking at the bundle in Minami's arms.

"You two work fast!" Tajomi taunted and laughed, but immediately stopped once Yoshi sent him an icy glare. Everyone gathered around Minami looking at the child in her arms. "Well crew … it looks like we have a new ship mate." Yoshi said as he too gazed down at the blond who was fast asleep. 


End file.
